A New Friend
by SummerRainX
Summary: Astrid is taking a walk through the woods, when she comes across an unusual discovery...


**This is just a fun thing I did when I was bored. Hope you guys like it! :)**

"Hiccup, I'm gonna go take a walk." Astrid said.

"Okay Astrid," Hiccup called back.

Astrid began her walk into the woods. She went to her training spot usually once a day. Astrid gazed up at the sky. Astrid liked to look at the sky, So beautiful with its big white clouds. Suddenly she heard something. It sounded like dragons. They didn't sound very pleasant. Roaring and screeching. Then out of nowhere she heard something different. Not a screech or a roar. It was a scream! Astrid ran closer and closer to the sound of the dragons. Astrid burst through the bushes and gasped. There was a girl lying on the ground. Probably around 12 years old, with long blonde hair. Her clothes where ripped and dirty. The girl was holding her leg, like she was hurt. Astrid looked closer. Her leg was bleeding.

"Hello?" Astrid asked, Hoping for a response.

The girl said nothing. Astrid put an ear up to the girl's chest to see if she was breathing. Luckily she was. The sun began to sink below the horizon. Astrid pulled a small wool blanket out of her bag and wrapped it around the girl's shivering body. She then picked up the girl and quickly walked back to the Edge.

Astrid took the girl back to her hut and laid her in her own bed.

"Guess I'm sleeping on the floor tonight." Astrid whispered to herself.

Astrid walked over to Stormfly, hugged her, and said,

"Night girl."

She lied down next to Stormfly, and she instantly fell asleep. Astrid woke up at dawn the next morning. She looked around the room and saw the girl in her bed, still asleep.

"Hey, Stormfly, could you go wait outside?" Astrid asked.

Stormfly squawked as she walked outside.

She walked over to the girl and sat down on the edge of the bed. Astrid brushed the girl's bangs out of her face, and then put a hand on her cold forehead. The girl's emerald green eyes slowly fluttered open. When she saw Astrid, she jumped.

"It's okay, It's okay." Astrid said trying to calm her down.

The girl coughed.

"What happened?" The girl said with fear in her voice.

"Well, I was walking through the forest and I heard dragons, then I heard you scream. So then I brought you back here." Astrid said unsure of what to do.

The girl sat up and hugged Astrid.

"Thank you." The girl said.

"Umm, No problem." Astrid said with a smile. "By the way, I'm Astrid."

"My name is Summer." The girl said shyly.

"What were you doing out there, in the woods, all by yourself." Astrid asked.

"Well my parents died when I will little, and my village was attacked by Dragon Hunters. The hunters said If they could take me then they would leave the village alone. Of course my village thinks I am worthless so they traded me for their safety. I was in one of the Dragon Hunter ships for about a month. Every day the Leader of the hunters would come and ask me where a Dragon Eye lens was. I kept saying I didn't know what it was, which was the truth. He finally believed me and through me off the ship here.

A tear streamed down Summer's face.

"Why would your village trade you to the hunters." Astrid asked.

"I don't know." Summer said sadly.

"Well, Summer, let's eat breakfast, then you can meet my friends." Astrid asked.

"Do you think they will be okay with me being here?" Summer asked.

"They will be fine with it." Astrid said with a smile.

"Okay." Summer said with a small smile.

Summer rolled out of the bed and collapsed onto Astrid.

"Sorry, Astrid, I forgot about that." Summer said, as she limped over to the bed.

"Here." Astrid said, as she picked up the girl. "Jeez, Summer did they ever feed you?" Astrid asked in a sarcastic voice.

Summer replied, "Well… No, not really."

Astrid looked over at her with a scared face. As Astrid opened the door, Summer screamed and shut her eyes.

"What's wrong, Summer?" Astrid asked.

"I-I'm afraid of dragons." Summer said with an unsure voice. "I didn't have the best experience with 'em in the woods yesterday." Summer said as she gazed down at her leg.

"Oh, that reminds me we should probably go to a healer about that soon. Anyway you don't have to be afraid of Stormfly. Right girl?" Astrid said as she rubbed Stormfly's head.

"O-Okay." Summer said.

Astrid set Summer down on Stormfly. Summer screamed again as she touched the dragon.

"It's okay." Astrid said. "Just hold on and you will be fine."

Stormfly lifted off the ground. Summer looked back down at the earth she had just been standing on moments ago.

"Not that tight." Astrid whispered.

Summer loosened her grip.

Astrid let out a big sigh.

"Sorry Astrid. I'm a little scared." Summer said.

"It's fine." Astrid said with a smile.

They flew around the Edge and then they landed at Hiccup's hut.

"Maybe Hiccup will have something to help you walk." Astrid said.

"Who's Hiccup?" Summer asked.

"You're about to find out." Astrid said.

Astrid knocked on the door.

"Hiccup, you in there?" Astrid called.

Hiccup opened the door and gasped.

"Astrid, what-?" Hiccup was interrupted by Astrid.

"I found her in the woods yesterday. She was hurt, so I brought her back here." Astrid said.

"Don't you think her parents would be worried about her!?" Hiccup exclaimed.

"She doesn't have any." Astrid said with a serious voice.

Summer frowned.

"When I found her, her leg was bleeding. She was attacked by some dragons and she can't walk." Astrid said with a concerned voice. "Do you have anything that she can use to walk, until it heals?"

"Umm." Hiccup said.

Hiccup walked into his hut and opened a chest. He pulled out two crutches made of sticks. Hiccup handed the crutches to Summer.

"Here yah go." Hiccup said with a smile. "I'm Hiccup, what's your name?"

"I'm Summer." Summer replied with a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you Summer." Hiccup said.

"Nice to meet you too." Summer replied.

"Oh, sorry, you guys can come in." Hiccup said.

Summer and Astrid entered his hut.

"Summer you can sit here for now." Hiccup said with a smile. "Astrid I need to talk to you."

Astrid walked outside with Hiccup.

"Astrid, how long are you planning on keeping her here?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know." Astrid said.

"We probably need to get her back to _her_ village." Hiccup said.

"No! We can't send her back there! They traded her to the Dragon Hunters!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, we won't send her back." Hiccup said.

A scream came from inside Hiccup's hut. Hiccup burst through the door.

"It's okay, it's ok, that's my dragon, Toothless." Hiccup said.

Toothless nudged Summer's leg.

"Oww." Summer said, as she squinted in pain.

"Toothless she's hurt!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Sorry Summer."

"I think I should bring her to a healer." Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded in agreement. As Summer began to stand up, she tripped and fell onto Toothless.

"Sorry, Toothless." Summer said as she blushed.

Toothless smiled as he pushed her to her feet using one of his huge black wings.

Astrid helped her over to Stormfly.

"I have an idea." Astrid said. "After we see a healer maybe we can get you a dragon."

Summer looked at Astrid and said, "I don't know… You really think I can fly a dragon?"

"Watch this." Astrid said as she leaped off Stormfly.

Summer gasped. Stormfly shot down and caught Astrid.

"See." Astrid said with a smile. "If you fall Stormfly will catch you."

"Okay." Summer said, still unsure about the situation.

They soon arrived at Berk. Astrid led Summer over to the healer's house.

"Hello?" Astrid called.

Soon, a lady opened the door and welcomed them in.

"So what can I do for you today?" The lady asked.

"Can you find out what's wrong with her leg please." Astrid asked.

"Of course." The lady replied with a smile.

Summer sat down on a wooden chair. The lady walked over to her and felt her leg.

"Oww!" Summer exclaimed as she squinted in pain.

"Be careful!" Astrid exclaimed.

The lady looked at Astrid and said,

"I'm just trying to do my job ma'am."

"Sorry." Astrid said.

"Can you bend it?" The lady asked.

"No, not really." Summer replied

"Okay." The lady said.

The lady squeezed her ankle.

Summer pulled away and grabbed her foot.

"Sorry." The lady said.

"It's fine." Summer said as she slowly put her foot back on the floor.

The lady squeezed it again, a little more gently this time.

"Ouch! Summer pulled away again."

"Okay, she has a broken leg and a sprained ankle." The lady said. "She doesn't need to be walking on it."

"Thank you." Astrid said to the lady with a warm smile.

They walked out the door and got back on Stormfly. They flew back to The Edge and landed at the dragon training area. Hiccup and Snotlout was there feeding their dragons.

"You must be Summer." Snotlout said.

"Yeah." Summer replied.

Hookfang walked closer and closer to Summer. Summer backed away until she ran into Astrid.

"Hookfang back off." Astrid said.

"I see you took advice from Hiccup on how to treat your legs." Snotlout said as he gazed down at her injured limb.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him."

"Whoa, how come she listens to you, and not me?" Snotlout asked.

"Cause what I tell her makes sense to a normal human." Astrid said with a grin.

Summer giggled.

"Hey, I can turn you into ashes in two seconds, stranger." Snotlout said.

Summer's green eyes grew big.

"She's not a stranger." Astrid said with a fierce voice. "And if an ember from your dragon touches her… That's the last thing you'll ever see."

"Whatever." Snotlout said as he walked away.

Fishlegs flew down on Meetlug.

"Oh, who is this?" Fishlegs asked as he walked over to Summer.

"I found her in the woods yesterday. It's kinda a long story." Astrid said.

"Well, my name is Fishlegs." Fishlegs said with a warm smile.

"My name is Summer." Summer said as she smiled back.

The wind started to blow again. Summer wrapped her hands around herself, trying to keep as much warmth as possible. She started to shiver. Astrid walked up behind her and hugged her.

"Thanks." Summer said with a smile.

"Hey, Fishlegs, do you think you could find Summer a dragon?" Astrid asked.

"Oh yeah, of course." Fishlegs said with a smile.

"Thanks." Astrid said.

"No problem." Fishlegs said.

"C'mon Summer lets go back to my hut and get something to eat." Astrid said.

Astrid and Summer walked over to Stormfly. Stormfly bent down letting Summer and Astrid hop on. They flew back to Astrid's hut and walked inside.

"You can wait on my bed until the food's ready." Astrid said.

"Okay, thanks." Summer said.

Summer limped over to the bed and laid down. Soon her emerald green eyes shut.

"Hey Su-" Astrid paused when she saw Summer asleep. She walked over to the bed and looked down at her. All the sudden she began to toss and turn in her sleep. Then a tear streamed down her face.

"Summer." Astrid said as she shook her awake.

Summer's eyes shot open. She sat up and wiped the tear from her face.

"What's wrong." Astrid asked.

"Umm, nothing. Just a bad dream." Summer said.

"Okay… Well the food's ready." Astrid said.

"Okay." Summer said as she limped over to the table.

"Yah know, you're not supposed to be walking on that foot." Astrid said.

"You think I'm gonna let you carry me to the table?" Summer asked.

They both smiled.

"You mind if Stormfly eats with us?" Astrid asked.

"As long as it's not me she's eating." Summer said with a smile.

Astrid laughed.

They soon began to eat. They ate silently, given they were both very hungry cause they didn't eat lunch. After they were done, they went to bed. Again, Astrid slept on the floor next to Stormfly and Summer slept on Astrid's bed. At mid-night, Summer got out of bed. She limped over to the chest behind Astrid's bed. She opened it and pulled out a bow and some arrows. She walked around behind Astrid's hut and leaned up against a post and she attempted to shoot a tree. Astrid was moving around in her sleep too. Her eyes shot open and she got up off the floor. She looked over at the bed where Summer should have been. She was about to yell for Hiccup when she looked out the window and saw Summer. Astrid slowly opened the door and creeped out. She watched Summer attempt to shoot the tree. For an hour she progressed. Finally, after about an hour, Astrid walked over to her.

"Summer." Astrid whispered.

Summer spun around, almost falling to the ground.

"Oh, sorry, you scared me." Summer whispered.

"Your pretty good at that." Astrid whispered.

"Thanks." Summer replied.

"Why are you out here so late?" Astrid asked.

"Umm, I couldn't sleep." Summer said.

"Well why don't you come try again." Astrid said with a smile.

"Okay." Summer said.

They walked inside and went back to bed. The next morning Summer slept until ten. When she woke up, Astrid was making breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head." Astrid said with a smile.

"Good morning." Summer said.

Summer rubbed her eyes.

"I have a surprise for yah." Astrid said.

"Really?!" Summer exclaimed

"Come here." Astrid said.

Summer got out of bed and limped over to Astrid. Astrid opened the door and a small dragon walked in. It was a small purple nadder with sky blue eyes. Summer's face lit up. She hugged Astrid.

"Do I get to name it?" Summer asked.

"Yep." Astrid replied.

"Hmmm. I'm gonna name it Ember." Summer said with a smile.

"Ooo, I like that name." Astrid said.

"You can try her out after breakfast." Astrid said.

They sat down at the small table, which they had eaten at the night before. Astrid carried over four plates. Two had cooked fish, and two had raw fish. Astrid laid the two with raw fish on the ground for the dragons, and the two with cooked fish on the table for her and Summer. Once they'd finished eating they walked outside with their dragons. They both hopped on and began to fly.

"Whoa." Summer said as she leaned left.

"Okay, so just lean a little towards the direction you want to fly and the dragon will do the rest." Astrid said.

"Okay…" Summer said.

Summer leaned forward and the dragon flew. She smiled over at Astrid. She practiced for another hour and next thing they knew they were flying over oceans. Suddenly Astrid saw a ship.

"Summer, fly quickly." Astrid called.

They both flew back to the Edge.

"Hiccup Viggo is coming!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Okay, everyone take your position." Hiccup called.

"Summer hide in my hut. Don't come out for any reason." Astrid said.

Summer limped into Astrid's hut.

Astrid grabbed her axe and flew away with Stormfly. Then Summer realized what was happening. She opened up the chest and grabbed the bow and arrows. Just then a hunter broke in Astrid's hut and grabbed Summer. Astrid took out four hunters, then she looked back at the hut. She saw the door open.

"No." Astrid whispered to herself.

She darted over to Stormfly, hopped on, and flew faster than she ever had in her life straight towards the ship. Astrid landed on the ship. She pushed through the hunters like she was the queen of the world. All Astrid cared about was finding her friend.

"Oh, Astrid, looks like you won't be able to save your little friend." Viggo shouted as he held Summer over the ocean.

Viggo pushed Summer off the ship.

"You were too late this time Astrid." Viggo said with a smirk.

Astrid dropped her axe. She fell to her knees. A tear dripped off her cheek. The hunters grabbed Astrid and tied her to the mast of the ship. Ryker walked over to Astrid holding his sword over her head.

"Finally, Hiccup's weakness…" Ryker mumbled.

Astrid glared over where her friend had stood moments ago. Then she saw something. It was a purple dragon, holding Summer. Ember dropped Summer onto the ship. Summer pulled the bow out from behind her back. Astrid's eyes lit up. Summer leaned up against the side of the ship and shot an arrow. The arrow flew through the air and hit Ryker's sword out of his hands. Ember ran over to Ryker and pinned him on the ground.

"Hey." Summer said, as she cut the ropes around Astrid.

Astrid smiled and hugged Summer.

"Thanks." Astrid said as they both ran to their dragons.

The two friends rode back to The Edge. All the hunters were gone. Everyone was safe. Everything was great.

 **Later that day…**

Astrid and Summer sat down for dinner.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Astrid." Summer said with a smile.

"No problem." Astrid said. "These past few days have been some of the best days of my life."

All the sudden Astrid started staring into Summer's green eyes. Summer looked at her with a puzzled face. She began to feel uncomfortable. Summer shut her eyes for a few seconds then opened them.

"Summer, Your eyes! I had a dream and I was tied to the mast of the ship and all I could see was this shadow with green eyes. They had a bow, they shot an arrow but it missed. I assumed it was Hiccup but… It was you." Astrid said, as she sat in her seat looking amazed.

Summer's eyes grew wide.

"Astrid… I had the same dream! I got back onto the ship and I saw you tied to the mast. I shot an arrow but it missed." Summer said. "That's why I got up that night to practice. I knew I would miss."

Astrid and Summer both stood up from the table and hugged each other. The next thing they knew they were both sound asleep.

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please review! I am hoping to make a sequel! Have a nice day!**

 **-SummerRainX**


End file.
